Phase Three
Phase Three is the third part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe after Phase Two and is to be followed by Phase Four. Synopsis Phase Three is set during a time of discord generated from the aftermath of Ultron's attack against the Earth. With public opinion of superheroes becoming increasingly divided, the Avengers become fragmented. In the midst of the Avengers' turmoils, a number of new heroes are introduced, such as Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Mantis, Spider-Man, Valkyrie, and Captain Marvel. Thanos' plot to collect all of the Infinity Stones, which began late in Phase One, is drawn to a close in this saga. Films ''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) Marvel's Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark's surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability.Captain America: Civil War Synopsis Doctor Strange'' (2016) From Marvel comes ''Doctor Strange, the story of the world-famous neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange whose life changes forever after a horrific car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he is forced to look for healing, and hope, in an unlikely place – a mysterious enclave known as Kamar-Taj. He quickly learns that this is not just a center for healing but also the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying our reality. Before long Strange – armed with newly acquired magical powers – is forced to choose whether to return to his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence.New Synopsis For Marvel's Doctor Strange Provides A More Detailed Outline Of The Movie's Plot ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) Set to the backdrop of "Awesome Mixtape #2," Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 continues the team's adventures as they traverse the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter Quill's true parentage. Old foes become new allies and fan-favorite characters from the classic comics will come to our heroes' aid as the Marvel Cinematic Universe continues to expand.‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Official Synopsis ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) A young Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland), who made his sensational debut in Captain America: Civil War, begins to navigate his newfound identity as the web-slinging superhero in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Thrilled by his experience with the Avengers, Peter returns home, where he lives with his Aunt May (Marisa Tomei), under the watchful eye of his new mentor Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.). Peter tries to fall back into his normal daily routine – distracted by thoughts of proving himself to be more than just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man – but when the Vulture (Michael Keaton) emerges as a new villain, everything that Peter holds most important will be threatened.NEW SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING SYNOPSIS AHEAD OF TRAILER CONFIRMS VULTURE ''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) In Marvel Studios' Thor: Ragnarok, Thor is imprisoned on the other side of the universe without his mighty hammer and finds himself in a race against time to get back to Asgard to stop Ragnarök – the destruction of his homeworld and the end of Asgardian civilization – at the hands of an all-powerful new threat, the ruthless Hela. But first he must survive a deadly gladiatorial contest that pits him against his former ally and fellow Avenger – the Incredible Hulk!GET YOUR FIRST LOOK AT MARVEL STUDIOS' 'THOR: RAGNAROK' IN A NEW PHOTO ''Black Panther'' (2018) Black Panther follows T'Challa who, after the events of Captain America: Civil War, returns home to the isolated, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to take his place as King. However, when an old enemy reappears on the radar, T’Challa’s mettle as King and Black Panther is tested when he is drawn into a conflict that puts the entire fate of Wakanda and the world at risk.‘Black Panther’ Full Cast and Synopsis Revealed as Production Begins ''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink: Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a Super Hero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he’s confronted by Hope van Dyne (Evangeline Lilly) and Dr. Hank Pym (Michael Douglas) with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside The Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details ''Captain Marvel'' (2019) Based on the Marvel comic character first appearing in 1968, the story follows Carol Danvers as she becomes one of the universe’s most powerful heroes when Earth is caught in the middle of a galactic war between two alien races. Set in the 1990s, Captain Marvel is an all-new adventure from a previously unseen period in the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.[https://news.marvel.com/movies/86686/production-underway-marvel-studios-captain-marvel/ Production Underway On Marvel Studios' "Captain Marvel"] ''Avengers 4'' (2019) To be added Gallery Marvel-phase-3-timeline.jpg|Marvel Studios's original Phase Three schedule. Trivia *''Ant-Man'' was originally placed as the first film of Phase Three, but it was changed to the last movie of Phase Two. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' and Ant-Man and the Wasp were added to Phase Three after the initial announcement, which moved the release dates of Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel *''Avengers 4'' was originally planned as the second part of Avengers: Infinity War, but the title was changed because the movies felt completely different. *Kevin Feige confirmed that, due to other releases made by Disney around the same time, that the previously planned film, Inhumans, would not meet its previously announced release date and would not be in this Phase. The Inhumans film ended up becoming a TV series. *This "Phase" is the first "Phase" to include more than 6 films, which then makes the phase have the most movies in it. References